


Kitty Talk

by Tayani



Series: Akeshu in drag! [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment Cop Goro, Riding Crops, Roleplay, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, dominant Goro, draggoro, submissive Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: After a month of skipping sleep and home for work, Goro finally has a day off, and Akira is extremely excited about it. So excited, in fact, he wakes him up early in the morning wearing nothing but cat ears. Goro is not sure if he should be amused or exasperated, but decides to play along.





	Kitty Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spoofen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoofen/gifts), [Hewillneverbesatisfied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hewillneverbesatisfied/gifts).



The mornings in their shared apartment were usually quiet and lazy. Akira was not a morning person, and by the time he woke up, Goro would be most likely already off preparing breakfast or showering. Were he lucky, he could sneak into the shower with his lover, and start the day with warm kisses and laughter, and their bodies pressed together.

Sometimes, though, Akira woke up early; and sometimes, he woke up in just the kind of mood that meant Goro would be getting to work late, if at all. And it was lucky he had a free day today, because it was definitely one of these mornings…

Goro groaned softly, breathily in his sleep, blinking his eyes slowly open and arching his back as Akira welcomed him good morning with a flick of his tongue against his already-hard cock. Goro cursed quietly, breathlessly, and tangled his fingers in Akira’s hair; gaping when he felt _ears_ there, cat ears.

“…well, good morning to you, too.” the detective sighed, and Akira grinned up at him from his place between Goro’s legs. He was naked, the detective noted with fond exasperation, save for the cat ears, a collar and a pair of black, silken panties he bought some time ago as a special treat to Goro, who could appreciate nice lingerie.

“Meow~” Akira replied cheekily, and Goro sighed, smacking him over his head.

“From the morning? Really?”

“Well, you were barely home over the last month.” Akira pouted, sitting up. “A guy can only jerk off so many times while having the sexiest man alive as his lover before he starts missing said lover.”

Goro rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Akira grinned back at him, laying over his sleepy boyfriend, kissing him softly.

“Come on, Goro…” he purred, gently grinding their hips together. “Won’t you humour me? Please? You can go all out on me, too… I’m _super_  in the mood for something rough.”

“Hm…” the detective hummed, resting his hands easily over Akira’s waist. It was obvious he won’t say no; he had a hard time denying Akira on the best of days, and denying Akira while he was grinding on him, barely dressed, with cat ears and offering to take whatever rough treatment Goro might be in the mood for was pretty damn impossible.

“Fine. I’ll need to change, though.” Goro purred, kissing his boyfriend’s nose. “ _And_ you might end up regretting waking me up this early, you horny idiot. Remember the safe word?”

“Oh? I like where this is going.” Akira grinned, brushing their noses together. “You know I love it when you’re rough. But, _fine_. I remember. _Coffee_. Now go get ready, I’m curious.”

Another kiss, and Akira rolled off from over Goro, smirking up as he watched his lover stand up, he himself sprawled on the bed. The detective only shook his head at him, chuckling, before he shuffled over to the bathroom, closing the door behind himself.

It took a while, admittedly, and Akira was just starting to get bored enough to start playing with himself, if only to give his lover a show once he gets out of the damn bathroom, when the door opened; and Akira turned his head, staring with wide eyes and mouth open at how Goro looked.

He was wearing a punishment cop uniform; _Akira’s_ punishment cop uniform. They were similar sizes, and so it looked close to _perfect_ on Goro’s form, all leather and metal, and a riding crop in hand. Akira bit his lip, eyeing the crop in particular.

_Oh, this was going to be good…_

Heels clicking, Goro walked fully out of the bathroom and across the room; he even put sway in his hips, damn him. Akira felt himself groan quietly as he sat up, eyes glued to his lover. This was so hot, almost unbearably so, and they haven’t even started… He watched as Goro grabbed a chair and pulled it to the centre of the room, sitting down on it with crossed arms and legs, his riding crop in hand.

“...well? What are you waiting for? _Heel_.” He ordered, and Akira felt his stomach give a little lurch. Goro was speaking in the sweet detective boy voice; and it had no right to sound this arousing in this particular situation…

Without hesitation, Akira rolled off the bed and walked to where Goro was seated; dropping on his knees before him. He reached his hands out, wanting to run them up these perfect, leather-clad legs, but the riding crop smacking over his palms made him yelp and retreat them. The next moment, he felt one of Goro’s high-heeled boots rest over his shoulder and tug him forward, before pressing him down against the floor, the point of the heel biting painfully into his skin.

“...did I allow you to touch me, Akira?”

 “...no.” Akira whimpered; the sharp sting of the crop against his bare back making him moan. “...no, _Master_.” he corrected himself immediately.

“If you want to touch me, you’ll first need to show me what a good pet you make.” Goro said quietly, slowly dragging his whip down Akira’s back. “I don’t like unruly alley cats doing what they damn well please.” he smiled as Akira shuddered at these words.

“I’ll be good, Master.” he murmured, and Goro smiled sweetly at that, pressing his heel a bit harder into his back before moving it away, letting go.

“That’s better.”

Slowly, Goro stood up; walking around Akira, sizing him up like a predator would his prey. Akira was thinking of straightening up now that his lover was not actively pushing him down, but a sharp hit of the crop convinced him otherwise; and also made him moan again. Just as Goro’s heels coming to a stop in front of him did, while the point of the riding crop dragged slowly over his neck.

“...you’re enjoying this.” Goro said in a low, disgusted voice that somehow made Akira all the more hot.

“Yes, _Master_.” He purred, leaning in, rubbing his cheek against Goro’s boot. The crop pressed harder against Akira’s neck, but Goro didn’t seem like he wanted to stop him, and that was enough of an encouragement. Akira smirked up at his lover, purring as he started to lick Goro’s shoes, making a show of himself. It was clear what he was thinking of licking _instead_ at the moment; and how much he wanted to mess him up, to make him hot.

He has been allowed to continue only for a moment, though; and then, the boot he was licking jerked forward, kicking him onto his back. The flat of Goro’s shoe pressed down between his legs, over his straining cock, making him writhe and moan in pleasure mixed perfectly with pain.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to dirty my shoes with your filth, Akira.” Goro said, as if he was talking about the weather, again in his sweet detective voice that was somehow more cruel and arousing than anything Akira has ever heard.

“I’m s-sorry... ah! _Master_...”

“You’ll need to apologize sweeter than that, Akira...”

“I’m sorry... please, forgive me...” Akira cried out, looking up at Goro. Just this much, and he was already pretty damn close. Goro always had this effect on him, but rarely was it so pronounced. Akira bit his lip, letting out a low, strangled _mewl_.  

“Please, forgive your kitten...”

“Do you think I’d like a horny, filthy alley cat like you?”

“Will you please allow me to be your good kitten then, Master? I will be… I can be good, I _promise_ , please…”

Finally, Goro relented; leaning back, taking his foot away. Akira didn’t move; he just laid there, panting, aching to touch himself, though he knew better than to try.

“I’d need to train you...” Goro sighed in mock-exasperation. In his eyes, Akira could see the cruel, amused glint he usually had whenever they went particularly rough. It _suited_ him, damn it…

“Be sure to be good and fulfil my orders... or I’ll just get bored of you.” Goro smirked, sitting back down on his chair, crop over his knees. “...on your knees, kitty. And off with these panties, a filthy cat like you doesn’t deserve something this nice.”

Now that was an order; and Akira scrambled to obey so quickly this time he almost toppled over. A mocking laughter coming from his lover made the raven blush deeply as he caught his balance and took the panties off before kneeling obediently for him.

“Eager, aren’t you? Now, be a good cat and present yourself to me properly.”

That needed a bit more time to obey. Akira did, eventually; face burning and hands shuddering softly, he bent down, pressing his face into the hard, wooden floor and spreading his cheeks for Goro to see. The feel of the point of Goro’s riding crop caressing the soft skin pulled a soft whimper out of him, but otherwise, he remained still, waiting for another order.

“...perhaps I underestimated just how eager to please you are. Or how shameless.” Goro hummed, continuing to caress Akira’s ass with the crop, patting him gently; not enough to hurt.

“A-am I a good kitten then, Master?” Akira whimpered. God, he needed something, anything, some more stimulation. The gentle caress was not enough. Be it pain or pleasure, he needed to feel something more…

Having his back to Goro, Akira didn’t see the devilish grin he had as he reached into his pocket, throwing a small bottle of lube so that it landed right in front of Akira’s face. The raven stilled at the sight, looking back hesitantly at his lover, who chuckled and leaned back on his seat, cross-legged.

“...we’ll see about that. Prepare yourself, give me a show. And don’t you dare cum, kitty. You _don’t_ want to make me angry.”

Akira felt like he was going to pass out, his face so hot he could feel himself sweating. Obediently, he grabbed the lube and spread it over his trembling fingers, about to start preparing himself – only to still and yelp when his ass has been smacked again, a lot harder this time.

“...aren’t you grateful I decided to let you use lube? And allowed you to touch yourself?” Goro’s voice was quiet, bored and exasperated, and Akira whimpered again, shuddering.

“I’m sorry... y-yes, I’m very grateful... thank you, Master...”

“That’s hardly satisfactory, but then again, so are you... well, go on? What are you waiting for?”

Akira blushed even harder; he whispered another apology, head down as he started to spread himself, his ass still up and cheek pressed to the floor. He moaned softly; again and again, but Goro didn’t comment, or make any other sound, really. He watched him quietly, obviously enjoying the view.

It was only when Akira’s finished spreading himself, now only playing with his hole for Goro’s enjoyment that he started to have real troubles obeying the rest of what his lover requested of him. Not cumming on his fingers grew harder and harder; and by now, he had to keep stopping his movements, with soft, quiet whimpers, and wait before he could continue playing with himself again.

“...what’s the matter?” Goro’s voice was still sweet and even and Akira was slowly starting to hate the sheer amount of self-control this guys had over himself.

“ _I’m close_...” he whimpered, too far gone to care much about pride at this point. “Master... please...”

“Awww... would you like me to help you, kitty?” Goro laughed mockingly. From the sound of the heels clicking against the floor, Akira realized he stood up and walked closer; and he could hardly believe his luck, and the mercy Goro was having on him. He felt his lover’s gloved hand sneak down his side, caress his hip and wrap around his cock; he shuddered and cried out, he was so, _so close_ …

Only, it was not _mercy_ Goro had in store for him. The detective’s fingers clasped tightly around the base of Akira’s cock, making him let out a silent, desperate whine as he writhed and tried to escape, not able to cum now no matter how much he wanted, _needed_ to. Goro didn’t seem too keen on him writhing in his hold, either; as Akira felt his other hand grab a fistful of his hair, pushing him firmly against the floor.

“...no, _no_ , please, Master, _please_...”

Akira kept moaning, his body shaking as his fingers slipped out of him. He tried to buck his hips; not sure if he wanted to push more into Goro’s hold or free himself of it; only for his hair to be freed and instead, for there to be a series of hard, painful smacks over his ass until he finally stilled, whimpering and moaning, breathing heavily. Akira could just imagine Goro’s expression now; strict and set, eyes shining in hidden amusement as he let his sadistic streak shine through.

“...did you just say _no_ to me?” Goro said, low and dangerous, and Akira felt he wasn’t _that_ close after all; the anticipation mixed with dread making his head spin. Goro’s hand tightened on his dick, making Akira whimper again as a fountain of words started to pour out of his lips, barely coherent.

“T-that’s… I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Master, I didn’t mean to… It slipped out, I… I need to cum so much, please, _please_ Master, _please_ let your kitty cum, I’ll be good, I’ll do anything, _please_ …”

It went on and on; for the most part, Goro was simply watching, listening to him, letting him go on for quite a while before all of a sudden his hand loosened and started to pump Akira lightly instead.

“Cum.” He ordered in a quiet, amused voice and Akira did, moaning and with tears streaming down his cheeks. His whole body shook with the power of it, and the moment the most intense feeling passed, the raven slumped forward, mumbling in rough, raw from begging voice.

“ _T-thank you_ … thank you, _Master_ …”

Goro grabbed Akira’s chin and forced him to straighten up, getting him to sit up on his knees even though Akira was still shaky and barely conscious with how intense his orgasm was. He wasn’t granted respite, though, not just yet. With a smirk, Goro pressed his glove against Akira’s lips, the thick streaks of the raven’s cum staining the dark leather. Akira smiled weakly at that, purring, his voice still raw and hoarse.

“M-may I clean it up for you, Master?”

“I thought you might be happy to taste your own cum, you shameless cat.” Goro smirked, nodding. Akira didn’t really mind the mockery. With a purr, he started to lick the cum off of the detective’s glove, moaning softly at the look Goro was giving him. His restraint has been gone for a while now, and he was hardly even embarrassed anymore.

Once the glove was clean, Akira leaned his head into it, nuzzling into Goro’s touch; and the detective smirked, humouring him and even scratching lightly behind Akira’s ears. A moment later, though, he was standing up; and Akira groaned and reached out to him, though not far enough to touch him.

“P-please... l-let me make Master feel good, too... just use your kitten to cum, please, however you want, just...”

It took all of this, but finally, Akira could tell Goro was truly pleased with him. For a while, his lover simply looked at Akira’s debauched form, weighing his options; before smirking and sitting back down on his chair, beckoning him with his finger.

“...make me feel good then, kitty. And _don’t_ disappoint me.”

It took all of Akira’s strength to crawl up to Goro and onto his lap, whimpering from how sensitive he still was; but he wasn’t hesitating, the glee from finally being allowed to touch his lover not letting him think twice. Akira didn’t even bother undressing him; just freed Goro’s cock and wrapped his arms around his shoulders as he lowered himself onto it, purring and moaning, legs twitching on either side of the chair.

“…you’re so clumsy.” Goro commented, though the sigh he gave Akira was a rather strangled one, making the raven smile and groan breathlessly. “You’ll need to try better than that to pleasure me properly.”

“Yes, Master…” Akira purred, picking up his pace, feeling these gloved hands rest on his waist, fingers digging deep into his skin as he rode him with everything he had. The raven closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Goro’s shoulder, taking in a sharp breath, before…

“ _Master_ …” he purred, feeling Goro’s cock twitch inside of himself at that. “You’re so _big_ , you’re filling me so nicely… it’s… hngh… my fingers, they could never feel this good. I’m supposed to be making Master feel good, but I can’t help it, it’s driving me _crazy_ , it’s driving me insane how amazing it feels when you fuck me…”

Goro’s sharp intake of breath was all the reaction Akira got, but it was all the reaction he needed to know he was doing well; smirking lightly as he tried to tighten his hole around his lover’s cock as he moved, causing a silent _hiss_ to leave Goro’s parted lips.

“I love being used by Master like this…” he purred, brushing his nose against Goro’s ear. “I love being useful, I love when Master plays with my body like with a toy to get himself off… Please, use me more… fill me up with cum, please, make me never forget whom I belong to, _Master_ …”

Akira has always been a dirty talker; and it was his talk that finally, truly got Goro off, more so than him riding him ever could. With a strangled, little grunt and his fingers tightening on Akira’s sides he came, and Akira moaned and came again with him, babbling – barely coherent – of how good it felt and how grateful he was.

It was then that Goro finally broke his character and pulled him into a deep, needy kiss, smiling against his lips as he continued to ravish them until they were both calming down, slowly coming down from their bliss.

“...are you okay?” Goro whispered quietly the moment they parted, his breathing still heavy and uneven. He reached up, grabbing Akira’s ears and throwing them away before kissing him again.

“I’m fine…” Akira smiled weakly, slumping against Goro’s chest. “Damn, it was amazing… was I good?”

“You were _perfect_.” Goro shook his head with a laugh. “I wasn’t certain if you’ll enjoy me going this far.”

“I did. _Fuck_ , I did, a lot.”

“Oh, I could see that.”

Akira smiled and snuggled close, and Goro wrapped his arms gently around him, kissing his forehead. He pulled out of him, but otherwise remained where he was, giving his lover time to calm down and rest, cuddling for as long as he needed to.

“…I love you, Akira.” he murmured quietly, kissing him again. A happy purr answered him, and Goro chuckled quietly, throwing off his hat.

“Are you still a kitten?”

“Meow.” Akira grinned weakly up at him, and Goro snorted, kissing him again.

“Fine. I’ll carry you to the bathroom, okay? We can shower together, or take a bath. Which one do you want?”

“A bath.” Akira purred, nuzzling into the crook of Goro’s neck. “And then you spending a whole day with me.”

“That was the plan from the start, silly.” Goro smiled softly, stroking Akira’s hair.

“…Goro?” Akira murmured, his eyes now closed; and the detective felt his own soften as he looked at him.

“Yes?”

“I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work has inspired some beautiful fanart! Thank you to Jade, and you can see their art [ right here](https://jadeandblood.tumblr.com/post/180657786455/fanart-for-kitty-talk-by-mikan-writings-warning)


End file.
